Hollows Eve Black Cats
by YumiStar
Summary: Akefia finds something interesting this Halloween...


**YumiStar here! This is a Halloween special I made about two-three years ago, or so, when my internet was out. I'm currently using my dad's internet to upload this. Don't let that get to your heads.**

**This dose not mean I will update regularly. I still have no internet, and it will be a while. And one more thing, please vote in my poll. Even if I'm not back permanently, I will still be working on my fanfics. :)  
**

**Well, without further a due, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. And I don't own the song used in the story, either. I only own the plot in this story._

**Warnings: **_Purposely caused fires, character death, insanity, and VOCALOID slowly, but surely, taking over the universe!_

* * *

_**Hollow Eve's Black Cats**_

~A TKBakuraxYBakuraxRyou Bakura fic~

~Based off the song call _**Black Cats of the Eve**_~

~By **Rin** and **Len Kagamine** (**VOCALOID**)~

* * *

"So, Akefia, what do you plan to do on Halloween?" A wild-blonde-spiky-haired Egyptian asked said person. Class had yet to start. Akefia turned toward his only best friend, and replied:

"Well, I figure I just hang out at my pad. Not like my parents will be home."

"Yeah, your parents suck" the blonde Egyptian replied, "How about you come to my place for Halloween instead? Better than being bored."

"I don't know Marik" Akefia said, identifying the blonde, turning his pale violet eyes away. He was Egyptian as well, and had white, short messy hair. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, and blue jeans, with black boots. To top it all off, he wore his trusty red hoodie, with a white hood and white lines.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Marik insisted. He had lavender eyes, and he wore a black tank top over a dark purple sweater. He also wore khaki pants, with black boots.

"Well, okay I guess" Akefia replied. Marik barely said, "Alright!" before the teacher walked in.

"Alright, settle down class" the homeroom teacher said aloud. The whole class took their seats, "Before we begin, I would like you all to remember to be careful on Halloween."

"Um, why do we need to be careful?" a short, tri-colored haired student asked, raising his hand.

"We don't need anymore fires starting on Halloween, Yugi" the teacher replied, looking grim. The students became quiet. For over a 100 Years now, Domino had fire accidents occur on Halloween without fail. And any surviving victim we're sent to an Asylum, chanting:

"_**The Black Cats! The Black Cats of Halloween did it!"**_

"Well, enough of that for now" the teacher said, "Just remember to be careful in four days."

And so the lesson began.

* * *

"Stupid parents don't know shit!" Akefia grumbled in anger. He had been in a fight with his parents about his B+ in Math. For some reason, Akefia had to be perfect in everything, even though that's impossible.

He was walking around in the Domino graveyard, trying to calm down. "I don't have any interest in the law. I just want to sing…is that really so wrong?"

He sighed in annoyance, and leaned against a Mausoleum. He gazed at the moon and stars. The moon wasn't quite full, but it would be on Halloween. Akefia smiled sadly at the sky, _'If only I could get away from it all…' _He thought sadly, _'If only I could be free.'_

He stood up to leave, but then he noticed two strange orange glows to his right. He couldn't see anything making the lights, either.

'_Wisps?' _He thought a little excited. He always did like creepy things, or paranormal. He stared in awe as the lights moved around like dancing. And then he heard singing, causing him to jump:

"_**I'm proud of my eye color, it's sky blue,"**_

"_**Unfortunately, I've never seen the sky though,"**_

"_**But it doesn't make me frustrated,"  
"Because; The black night is our garden,"**_

'_That's a pretty sweet song,' _Akefia thought, walking towards the lights as quietly as possible. Though, he stepped on a twig, and the lights stopped moving for a second;

And then they began to run away. "Hey, wait!" Akefia called out, running after the lights, "I just wanna hear you sing some more!"

At this, the strange lights stopped, seeming to think. Then they danced around again, while singing:

"_**On Halloween Night:"**_

The lights paused, before dancing again:

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**We're black cats,"**_

"_**We'll jump across the mirror door;"**_

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**As we go beyond the night,"**_

"_**We might want to snatch you away;"**_

"_**On Halloween night we'll leave our shadows only;"**_

The lights ran away again, with Akefia right behind them, hoping to meet the owners of the song. He kept on running, and following, until he reached the entrance of the graveyard. He looked around confused, "I wonder who they we're…" he said aloud.

He jumped a bit when he heard two identical _"Meows" _from the entrance.

He looked at the gate, and noticed on one of the stone walls, two black cats with orange ribbons. One was simply tied around, and the other had a bow. They both had sky-blue eyes.

"Oh, hi little fellas" Akefia said, walking towards the cats slowly. He didn't want to scare them off, "Are you taking a walk through the graveyard, too?"

The cats _"Meow"_ed again, but Akefia couldn't be sure if they we're answering him, or not. Akefia smiled at them sadly, "I'm jealous of you two. You get to be free, not having to worry about your future…"

The cats merely purred, and walked deeper into the graveyard, having leaped off the walls. Akefia smiled, and began to walk away. If he had looked back, he would have seen the two figures with white hair like his own, watching him.

* * *

The next day in class, Akefia hummed the song he heard last night in the graveyard. Marik looked at him strangely, "What the hell are you singing?"

Akefia looked at Marik, "Just a song I heard," he simply replied.

"Where, exactly?" Marik asked, "I haven't heard anything new lately…"

Akefia smiled impishly at his friend, replying, "I heard it in the graveyard last night."

"What!? And your singing it!?" Marik exclaimed, "What's wrong with you!?"

"It's a good song," Akefia defended, "And besides, I don't have any problems with graveyards."

"Whatever, man" Marik replied, turning towards the front, since the teacher walked in.

* * *

Akefia walked through the graveyard, just wanting to avoid going back home, to his _'oh-so-loving' _parents. He reached the Mausoleum again.

'_They're just gonna try and make me try and do something I don't care about,' _he thought while sighing, _'It's my future, so I should worry about it.'_

Looking forward, Akefia gasped, seeing the strange lights again. They danced around more wildly, and Akefia heard more of the song he heard last night:

"_**The night we've been waiting is drawing near,"**_

"_**The deep night of Halloween,"  
**_

"_**From now on it's our time, Let's play;"**_

"_**I want pumpkin pie, candies,"**_

"_**And a whole cake,"**_

"_**If you don't have treats,"**_

"_**We might trick you badly."**_

'_Nice,' _Akefia thought, walking towards the lights. The lights suddenly stilled, seeming to turn towards Akefia again.

"Please don't run away, again," Akefia said, stopping in his tracks, "I just want to hear you sing…and to meet you."

The lights flickered towards Akefia, before disappearing. Akefia sighed in sadness, sitting on the graveyard ground. He looked up in shock, hearing two _"Meows" _in front of him. The two black cats from last night were sitting in front of him. And they had a piece of candy with them.

"Hey, you two" Akefia said to the black cats, stroking them both, "Is that for me?"

One of the cats nudged the candy towards Akefia.

Akefia smiled to the cats, "Thanks. I wish I could of brought something for you guys."

The cats _"Meow"_ed, and simply trotted away, leaving Akefia to eat his candy.

Akefia slipped the candy into his coat pocket, and left the graveyard again. If he had turned around, he would have seen the two white-haired figures again.

* * *

"As cool as that sounds Akefia, I just can't really buy that story" Marik told his friend. Akefia shrugged, replying, "I can barely believe it myself."

"Though, I would really like it if you didn't go back to the graveyard tonight" Marik said, "I'm worried about you getting into trouble."

"Your worrying over nothing, Marik" Akefia told his friend, "It's not like the cats are gonna kill me."

"Not the cats" Marik started, "the lights."

Before he could question his friend further, the teacher came in, and told them all to take their seats.

* * *

"_**The door of night is right there,"  
"If we open the window, we might jump off it!"**_

"_**Bring only one match,"  
"And then you can join us,"**_

"_**On Halloween night;"**_

'_There it is again!' _Akefia thought, running around the graveyard, _'I wonder who they are?'_

Akefia reached the Mausoleum again, and was shocked to see two figures dancing around. One had on an oversized cat-hoodie shirt, (black), with orange shorts and a orange collar with a bell. He wore short black stripped socks, with black male slip-on shoes.

The other looked feminine, but was clearly a boy.

He wore an oversized black shirt, with a collar. His shorts were frilled at the bottom, and were also orange. He wore an orange bow collar with a bell, and a black bow tied into his hair, with hair clips, (with one with a star), all black. He wore long black stripped socks, with black slip-on shoes.

They both had white hair, and blue eyes, and holding black lanterns.

"Whoa…" Akefia breathed in awe. The two we're pretty good.

"_**Meow~**_

"_**C'mon, let's get it fired up,"  
"Demon is always on our side,"**_

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**That's right,"**_

"_**We can become even Will o' the wisp,"**_

"_**At the dark night,"**_

"_**Let's set fire to guide you."**_

The two figures stopped dancing, and turned towards Akefia, with cheerful smiles on tier faces.

"Our audience seems to have arrived" the one in the cat-hoodie said, "Didn't he say before that he was jealous of us, Ryou?"

The other one, named Ryou, giggled happily, before replying, "Yes he did, Bakura!"

"What…are you two those black cats?" Akefia asked in shock. Bakura and Ryou nodded, "Did you want to join us, Akefia? You won't have to worry about your future, like your always thinking, "Ryou said.

"…I…I don't know…" Akefia said nervously, "My friend, Marik…" Akefia was saying, but was cut off by Bakura, "If this Marik person is so worried about you, how come he's not here?"

"Huh?" Akefia responded in shock.

Bakura replied, "He's so worried about us hurting you, and yet he's not even here to help you."

"Doesn't seem like much of a friend" Ryou said as well.

Akefia looked downwards in thought, before looking up again, "Sure, I'll join you guys. My current life is boring." Bakura and Ryou grinned happily, and walked towards Akefia, saying:

"Welcome to our family, Akefia."

And then he saw black.

"_**Reach to the sky; to burn the moon;"**_

"_**So that it'll reach Dad and Mom someday;"**_

"_**Give us treats,"**_

"_**Don't give them to anyone else,"**_

"_**Before they get stolen,"**_

"_**Shall we burn them all?"**_

* * *

'_Where's Akefia?' _Marik thought worryingly. His best friend was absent, and that's never happened before.

'_Maybe he's just ill' _Marik thought, _'I'll go see him tonight.'_

So, he sat impatiently for the rest of Halloween day.

* * *

"He-He never came home last night?" Marik replied, shaking slightly, to Akefia's parents. They we're both distraught with worry. Marik sighed. Akefia's only secret hiding place was the graveyard. It was a few blocks away from the Mansion in which the family lived in. It was on top a hill away from other houses.

"Maybe we should call the police…" Akefia's mother said.

"Yeah, let's do that" Marik agreed, "Mind if I come in?"

"No, of course not Marik" Akefia's father said, letting Marik inside.

They all headed towards the kitchen, intending to use the phone. But they all jumped when they suddenly heard singing:

"_**We cry out high to the sky;"**_

"_**Meow-Meow:"**_

"_**Reach there; reach there like once it did,"**_

"_**This year again,"**_

"_**Meow-Meow:"**_

"_**We'll burn it red;"**_

"_**C'mon, let's get it fired up,"**_

"_**We can even become even Will o' the wisp;"**_

Marik and Akefia's parents gasped, seeing three pairs of sky blue eyes outside the window, with cat like grins. The singing began again:

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**We're black cats,"  
"From the eternal land;"**_

They all smelled smoked suddenly:

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**We went beyond the night,"**_

"_**To see Dad and Mom;"**_

They realized that the house was being burned down, and rushed to the front again to get out.

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**Where is the flaring stone?"**_

"_**Demon is supposed to give it to us one day;"**_

The fire spread un-naturally fast, and the entrance was almost covered up. Akefia's parents knew what to do.

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**We're the Will o' the wisp,"**_

"_**Hurry up, Hurry up,"**_

"_**Let us go home;"**_

Akefia's dad practically threw Marik through the entrance, before the flames engulfed the door. Marik looked back at the burning house in shock.

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**We're black cats,"**_

"_**If our thousands of cries don't reach;"**_

Marik turned towards the singing, and gasped in shock, "A-Akefia?"

Standing in front of Marik, was Akefia dressed in a longer version of his red hoddie, but it was black and white, and had a cat hood. He had on an orange and black short sleeved shirt under his black and white cat hoodie that stopped right above his stomach, showing off his abs.

He also wore orange shorts, like Bakura's, with a black belt holding them up; and he had on orange fingerless gloves. He had on short black stripped socks like Bakura's, with short black boots, with orange straps, and an orange collar around his neck with a bell.

Akefia grinned cheekily at Marik, replying, "Hiya, _**'Best Friend**_!" Akefia said, seeming to sneer out the words, _'Best Friend'_.

"You-you did this?" Marik breathed out, pointing towards Akefia's house, which was engulfed in flames still, "You killed your parents!" Marik shouted.

"So? It's not like they cared about me!" Akefia yelled back, "What kind of parents try and force you to be perfect? To be a lawyer, when all I wanted was to sing, and not really worry about what life throws at me!?"

"But that was your **FAMILY**!" Marik yelled, "Your only _living_ family!"

"Whatever, Marik" Akefia scoffed, "I didn't really expect you to understand."

Marik charged at Akefia, intending to hit him, but Akefia jumped out of the way and gracefully, like a cat, landed on his feet. He grinned wildly, saying to Marik, "Is that the best you got?"

Marik yelled, "**SHUT UP, YOU MONSTER**!"

"_**Meow~"**_

"_**We'll make it burn redder,"**_

Marik jumped at the new voices, turning to see Bakura and Ryou standing there, each holding a lantern, with a candle. They grinned evilly at Marik, who stepped back in a bit of fright.

"Who-who are they?" Marik breathed out. He jumped again, hearing Akefia reply to him, somehow getting closer suddenly;

"They're my _real_ friends, Marik" Akefia breathed, "And they don't particularly like you almost hitting me."

Marik screamed when they ganged up on him.

"_**To let people know we're here,"**_

"_**We're again going to you this year,"**_

"_**Trick or treat, or please leave me go home."**_

* * *

**-Domino Mental Institute-**

**-**_A Year later-_

"So, how are you feeling today, Marik?" Dr. Isis Ishtar asked her patient. Marik silently looked at her, not saying a word. Isis continued on, "Are you looking forward to Halloween?"

"No…no, not Halloween!" Marik suddenly spoke, frightened, "Don't let them get me!"

"Let who, Marik?" Isis asked in worry, "Who do you want me to protect you from?" Marik screamed in fear, some of the Asylum guards rushing in to restrain him. Marik thrashed around, screaming out;

"**THE BLACK CATS! DON'T LET THE BLACK CATS OF HALLOWEEN GET ME!**"

Outside the Asylum, you can see three white-haired figures sitting on the fence/gate, staring madly at the Asylum with a grin.

"_**Meow~"**_

* * *

**Well, there you go! A Halloween special for Halloween…even if this was done last year. ^_^;**

**R&R if you wish to!**


End file.
